Secret Santa
by DsignG4
Summary: MI, slushy, swerving wildly towards sappy. An old earth holiday custom finds Susan at a loss for words.


Secret Santa 1/1

Rating: G

Pairing M/I - duh.

Slush rating: 4 of 5

Disclaimer : yup. I'm to stupid to be terribly original, these folks ain't mine. Bah! Babylonian Productions and WB own it all. Bastards. (incomprehensible muttering)

Summary: doesn't the title pretty much to that? heheheh - read! No slash, no smut, typical DG4-fic. Wrote this as my hat in the ring for a xmas fic on a fic list I'm on.

========

The weekly war meeting ended, and they all rose and began to mingle their way out the door when Sheridan recalled them.

"One more thing folks, I know this war has been a strain on you all, so with the upcoming holidays I think it might be good to remember where we came from in the face of who we are fighting. This is a bit out of the ordinary for us, but I feel it'll be nice to bring a little bit of our home here. One of the few things we CAN do this far out," John Sheridan said pulling a folder from his drawer.

He took from it a handful of envelopes, He distributed them all according to the name on each. He smiled, moving to sit on the edge of his desk. Every person examined The envelope then began to open it. He stopped them before they could go further.

"Nah-ah, look later. OK, for those not familiar with the setup," he nodded to Delenn, "this is your basic gift exchange. Inside your envelope is a name of another in the room. It's a secret, don't tell anyone who you have. It's your job to buy them something. I think we all know each other well enough by now to know what the person in your envelope would like as a Christmas present. They won't even know who had their name till you give it to them. I'm not going to schedule a time and place for it, you're on your own there. I know how schedules are anymore. So, whenever you can is fine-"

"Captain, I'm not sure I have time for such-" Ivanova started to protest.

"Commander, let's call it a morale issue. And, while we're at it, let's make it an order. I have one too, okay?" He held up an envelope himself. "And, I don't know who it is either. I slipped them in blind. Now, It can't hurt anything now can it? How much time could it possibly take?"

She shook her head curtly, acquiescing.

"Alright people, I know we got stuff to do, have fun. Good shopping to you."

======

Susan got Delenn. At first she was upset, not feeling she knew anything about the mysterious Minbari. After spending three days shopping after work, she realized she DID have some ideas.

She finally commissioned a pair of silver barrettes for Delenn in Minbari styling from a Narn jeweler in the Zocolo. She though the whole line thing sounded funny, a Narn making hair baubles for a Minbari. They turned out nicely, triangular lines crossing and interweaving with delicate bands of faintly colored metal. Cost her a fair bit, but she wasn't using the money for anything anyway. At least a talented artisan who needed the money in the eye of the sanctions got to feed his family another week.

She was roused from her thoughts a few moments late by Sheridan paging her. She left her post and turned into his office.

"Yes, sir?"

"Ah, Susan, I know I'm breaking my own rules here, but uhm, I'm clueless on what I should get who I got. Thought you could help me think of something."

"Well, okay, who did you get?"

"Marcus."

She felt her nose crinkle up. "I dunno. I mean I'm not sure he even celebrates."

"All the same, he's on the list, and I got him. You know him better than anyone, with the exception of Delenn, and with her off station... I'm just clueless about him."

"Me? I really don't think I know him all that well either."

"He's your second Susan, you've spent weeks on a ship with him. Certainly you know something about him,"

"Well, let me see here." She stopped to think, it certainly did sound bad, but honestly, the man befuddled her. "He's annoying, keeps coming back all the time and bothering me, I know! Get him a yo-yo!"

"Susan," he softly chastised.

"John, Let me think on it a while I'll let you know the second I have an idea."

"That's all I'm asking. So, who did you get."

"That, Captain, I thought was supposed to be a secret."

"Well, as long as they don't find you, what's the harm? I told you mine."

"You'll have to wait to find out. I've already finished, as a matter of fact."

"Show off," he grumbled forlornly.

"Thank you," Susan smirked. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on back, I'll catch you later."

She began to walk away when it hit her. "I know. I stopped by his place once, he doesn't have any pictures of his family. He lost everything in the shadow attack on his colony. Maybe you can get a friend in high places and see if there are any in EarthGov files back home."

"When was this?"

"Before he joined the rangers. Actually it's WHY he joined. He never told you?"

He shook his head obviously in thought. "I've found Marcus doesn't tell me

much he isn't required to. He's always hit me as a very private person."

"We are talking about Marcus Cole here, right? Dark hair, about this high?"

She held her hand a couple inches over her head with a joking smile.

"See, I told you you seemed to know him pretty well." He smiled sitting back down in his chair, "I still have a couple friends in EarthGov, and it's not a security issue, I'll see what I can do but that could be a tough one right now. If not that then maybe I can approve an accommodations upgrade. Where is he staying now? Blue 24? That1s Class C, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thought so, the man works hard enough for a water shower, I think. Hell, if the spirit catches me, I might just do both."

======

The staff of Babylon 5 had really thrown themselves into the task given by their commander. Within 10 days everyone had gotten their presents and discovered their benefactors, all save two.

Susan hadn't taken long to realize who had her name, Marcus. He'd been off station for the past week doing what ever it was Rangers do, and everyone else had already given their gifts. It didn't take a genius to do the math.

She had given Delenn her gift last week. She had to explain them to the Minbari woman, who then eagerly asked her to help her put them on. All things considered, they were a hit. Delenn wore them almost daily.

John had managed to talk to the Minbari and located a couple photos of his brother and one of his father from older Mining Licensing and Regulation

Board records. He also went ahead with the quarters upgrade and placed the pictures inside and had security move him in ahead of time. Boy, was he in for a surprise when he got home.

Inwardly she shuddered, wondering what he'd pull, but at the same time pondered what she'd eventually get as it would be a window into how he saw her. For some reason she did care about that. Well, whatever it was she was sure it would be original. The fact that it was from Marcus guaranteed that one.

Speak of the devil, she thought at work as Marcus' ship jumped into B5 space.

"Welcome home, stranger," she said over the link to his Whitestar.

"Good to be back, it was a very long trip."

"Well, it's going to be a bit longer, all the locks are full. Looks like 30 minutes at least before we can fit you in."

"Uhm, any way of making that sooner? I have some very important cargo." His voice was stone cold serious. She raised her eyebrows at the imperative sound of it. He didn't say what this "cargo" was, had to be ranger business, therefore important.

"Let me see what I can do," She said looking down at the console. If she bounced the Narn supply ship back one notch... no, they'd pitch an unholy fit. There was always cobra bay. It would be a tight fit up the slot and a tight turn or three past the fighters in dock...but he could do it. He was a good pilot. There weren't any scheduled maneuvers for a day or two. They could move the shuttle the second they had a spare opening.

"Sure, take the shuttle to Cobra bay 9 and find a spot there."

"Cobra bay?" he asked puzzled. "That full, eh?"

"Yep. Best I can do, take it or leave it."

He let out a heavy sigh. "I'll take it. Whitestar 17 out," He said crisply

She furrowed her nose. That sounded peculiar. She looked out the viewport tosee his Whitestar release it's shuttle. It sped like a bat out of hell for the fighter wing bays. He was definitely in some hurry.

She shook her head; she didn't like being in the dark, but some things she was glad about being there. Especially now, it was time to go off duty. The less she knew about it right now, the better.

She turned around and informed Corwin he was in charge and headed out towards home.

---------

Moments later the com rang at Corwin's Panel. "C&C" He answered.

"Uhm, hello. Is the Commander there?" It was Marcus. His shuttle had justarrived mere moments ago.

"She just went off duty."

"Do you know where she is headed?"

"Home I think, you want me to ring her link?"

"No, no, I guess I'll take my chances. Thanks."

-------

She'd just settled on the couch with a book when the chime rang.

She lowered the book on her chest. "Yes?"

"It's me," the all-too familiar voice rang out. That was fast, whatever he had to deliver he certainly did it fast. "Have a minute?" he asked a little breathlessly.

She exhaled annoyed and rolled to her feet, putting the book page down on the table. "Sure, why not. Come on in."

The door opened to reveal Marcus Cole with a cargo roller carrying a large cryo-cooler container. It was nearly as big as he was. At least five feet long and three feet wade and about as deep. He entered, and eased it to the floor carefully, turning it on it's side with a THUD.

She crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow, not quite sure what to make of this, or what to say.

He rose back up straight and smiled softly throwing his arms wide. "HappyChanukah."

"Ah," She said unable to say anything else. Well, he certainly didn't do the normal run of the mill cheap shiny trinkets did he? What the hell was this? "So, This is why you had to dock right away?" She asked simply.

"Well, Yes. Due to the contents I had to get it here as fast as possible.I'm sorry if it sounded more important, but once you open it you'll understand. I hope it's not already too late."

She nodded looking at the box.

"I hope you're not upset I didn't wrap it," he apologized.

"No, no, that's fine, it's uhm... so big." she said peering at it, one hand up on her hip. She looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling with amusement, and yearned for her approval. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

She regarded the container and lowered herself to her knees. Fumbling with the complicated closure, she finally unlocked and as she first pulled on the lid's pressure latch.

A short loud "PSSSST" of air being sucked the sealed box filled the room, followed them by a soft outward blast of cold air. The box, now pressurized, opened easily now. A soft fog drifted out of the box onto the floor around her.

She removed the thick lid of styro to reveal the box which, infact, had a very small interior. The walls were nearly a foot thick, and one end had big block of blinking mechanics to keep it refrigerated.

Inside it's moderate storage compartment, small containers of something she thought she'd never see again. She dropped the lid out of shock.

"Ice cream!?" She grabbed one of the pints, amazed, sinking to her rear to sit on the floor, she held it up above her to read it -Butter pecan. She grabbed another- Rocky road. And another - Cherries Jubilee. They all seemed to be different flavors. All still frozen rock hard, by god.

She clutched one to her chest possessively, looking up at him amazed. "You got me ice cream. Do you know how long it's been since I've had ice cream? How did you-"

"That's only part of it," He interrupted softly, "I had the room and needed some more cold insulation as insurance, so I had some added in. The real present is underneath." He said nodding downwards encouragingly. His eyes gleamed expectantly at her.

She removed the six containers, sitting them to the side, removing another thick layer of styro. It shone like silver. Pure, white, crystalline. Snow.

She delved her hand into the frigid cold flakes, letting them fall from her fingers in a simulated snowfall.

She felt herself slump down out of stunned amazement, she couldn't contain the small tear that welled up in one eye when she looked up at him. The trepidation and hopefulness there were only equaled in pride that his gift was acceptable to her. She was unable to speak, she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the precious cargo once more.

"One hundred percent St Petersburg Powder," he added quickly to fill in the tense silence.

Her jaw fell, "You went to St Petersburg?" she squeaked, sticking her hand in again in astonishment.

He smiled. "Alas no, but the people I sent to pick it up swore it was. I decided to call in a favor. That's where I went this week, I had to meet them halfway."

"I don't know what to say, Marcus," She dully said, brushing the cold flakes from her fingers, warming them. "I mean what can I say? You don't now what this means to-"

"Say thank you," He smiled softly. "I don't need anything else."

"This must have cost you a fortune, Let me reimburse-" she began to scramble for the old comfort of her persona feeling very exposed under this unveiling of this gift.

"No," he said stiffly, his eye capturing hers with a burning intensity, "just say thank you."

"Thank you," She breathed out with a gasp. A soft chuckle escaped her.

"Geeze, you sure know how to get into the season don't you?"

"Rangers take to any task with enthusiasm," he said with a sly wag of his eyebrows and nod. She wondered for a briefest of seconds how far that extended as she took a fist full and molded in her hand. Perfect.

"I should be going." He said taking a step back.

She looked up. "What?"

"I've taken enough of your time. It's late."

She nodded blankly. Then before he reached the door she found words. "Wait."

He turned back to her.

"You ever make a snowman, Marcus?"

He smiled "No, never." He shook his head. "Not much snow in the places I lived. Well, none, actually."

"There's not much, but we have a enough for a small one," She said putting her hands about a foot apart with a smirk. "Wanna join me?"

"How can I say no?" he smiled lowering himself on the floor opposite her.   
  


----

An hour later the snow was gone, now a 3" layer of water in the cooler with the last lump of a snowman in the center. Susan and Marcus sat side by side on the couch leisurely eating bowls of butter pecan ice cream. Her small freeze unit was now packed full. She'd had to ditch a weeks worth of insta-meals from it to make the room, but she was NOT complaining.

"I can see now I've lead a very deprived life, this is fantastic." He said swallowing another icy cold mouthful. "Very nice of you to share with me."

"I couldn't fit this one in the freezer, this one was doomed, we had to eat it otherwise it would go to waste." She smiled licking her spoon.

"Can't have that, of course," He said finishing his bowl he placed his spoon inside and sat it on the table, then rose to his feet. "I really should be getting home, it's late and we both have work tomorrow,"

He nodded moving to the door. Susan jumped to her feet, arriving behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Marcus wait."

He turned around.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Just once to the side of his mouth, on his cheek. "Thank you, again."

"No problem. Good Night." He smiled with a polite nod heading out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Marcus." She called after.

"And to you, Susan." He said ducking out with a wink.

She forgot to tell him his quarters had been changed, oh well, he deserved a surprise too. She'd have loved to see his face when he got home to find out he'd moved.

==

The morning status meeting: going over incident reports and usage logs. A morning like any other. After it was over she began to fold up her notes when John spoke up.

"You seem awfully... cheerful today."

She tucked her head into her chest unable to hide her smile. "Well, if you must know, I got my secret Santa present last night."

"Ah! What was it? Who was it?"

"Marcus, as a matter of fact." She nodded. "And it was... " She chose her words carefully. Not wanting to divulge anything, it was too special to share. "....exactly what I wanted."

He raised his eyebrows in question. "Oh yeah? Like what?" He wagged them at her suggestively.

"Not a chance," She grinned. "So, You hear from him yet about your "gift"?"

"Yeah, I got a rather animated message. Offered to name his first born after me. Heh," he chuckled. "He was dripping wet when he called. I think you'll need to monitor his water usage for a while to make sure he doesn't go hog wild."

"Will do," She smiled with an idea.

-----

Marcus arrived home. The size of this new place astounded him, three times the size of his old one. He had a couch! And a plant! Okay, it was a fake plant, but it looked real enough. It was more decoration than he'd ever had.

He'd only ever lived in small unfurnished, rather dismal surroundings, and this in comparison was a palace!

He walked into the kitchen to get a drink to see the refrigerator door was slightly open, he pushed it shut with his foot while taking a drink. It bounced back out defiantly. He pressed it in again with this boot. Once more it bounced open.

Puzzled, knowing he didn't have anything in it, he bent over to see what the matter was. Inside was a box, just big enough to keep the door from staying shut. He took it out and opened it.

Inside were two bath towels, and a note that read "Compliments of the Management," in dry standard housekeeping script signaling that this was obviously a standard offering for these higher end quarters. When he placed his hand on top to take them away to the bathroom he felt something in side. He unfolded the top one and a envelope fell out with a clattering chink to the floor.

Retrieving it he opened the flap. It contained two spoons and another note that read; "What are you doing for New years? Merry Christmas, Susan."   
  
  
  


End.

(check back at New Year's for a possible follow-up if the mood strikes and the whining masses win.)


End file.
